<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Activated Complex by Miss_Vile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904948">Activated Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile'>Miss_Vile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building Steam With A Grain Of Salt [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Jim is hopeless, M/M, Office Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't spoken a word to Nygma or the Penguin since the two of them had freed themselves of the shackles of Arkham and started working for City Hall. He'd been invited to events a few times, but he assumed those had been sent as a way to mock him for his inability to keep them locked away. Now, here he was drowning in stale whiskey and struggling to keep his power on while Mayor Cobblepot and his Chief of Staff dined on steak in a mansion and puppeted Gotham by marionette strings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building Steam With A Grain Of Salt [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Activated Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In chemistry, an <i>Activated Complex</i> is "a structure that forms because of a collision between molecules while new bonds are formed."</p><p>I had already had this written and was impatient. So you get two steamy uploads today. You're welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a rough couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>Between going to Blackgate and Edward Nygma nearly strangling him to death, Jim had seriously considered retiring. Unfortunately, bills don't pay themselves and Gotham's homeless don't take too kindly to former GCPD officers breathing the same air as them.</p><p> </p><p>He was also not making fast friends with any of Gotham's criminals.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara had seemed particularly spiteful when he had barged into her club looking for Jervis Tetch. He knew that she had connections and information, but she wasn't keen on revealing them. No longer bound by the standards of a badge-- not like they really mattered in the first place-- he shattered a few bottles in an attempt to intimidate her. In the end, she seemed more annoyed by his tantrum than scared.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He may have come in here a few days ago asking about you... Family stuff, the GCPD, the women in your life... the<b> men </b>in your life. He seemed especially interested in that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>After his run-in with Nygma, rumors spread through the precinct about his little <em>tryst</em>  with the psychotic duo. Ed had let a few details slip when they were out in the woods by Kristen Kringle's grave and they didn't go unnoticed by Captain Barnes or the other officers present. The accusations were difficult to deny with all of the hickeys scattered all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't spoken a word to Nygma or the Penguin since the two of them had freed themselves of the shackles of Arkham and started working for City Hall. He'd been invited to events a few times, but he assumed those had been sent as a way to mock him for his inability to keep them locked away. Now, here he was drowning in stale whiskey and struggling to keep his power on while Mayor Cobblepot and his Chief of Staff dined on steak in a mansion and puppeted Gotham by marionette strings.</p><p> </p><p>However, the fact that Jervis Tetch knew about them worried him. And not because of his already incinerated reputation. Valerie Vale had stumbled into Gotham General hours ago with only a few cuts and bruises. She told Harvey that Tetch had suddenly become disinterested in his original plans for revenge shortly after speaking with Barbara Kean. Lee was also safe and sound at her apartment. Which only meant one thing...</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Jim,” Victor Zsasz stepped forward, “Boss says no one goes in without an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz, listen to me,” Jim held out his hand, “I need to speak with the Mayor. Is he here?”</p><p> </p><p>Vctor sighed, “Do you just enjoy listening to yourself talk? I already told you that you aren't getting into his office without an <em>appointment,”  </em>he ground his teeth on that last word.</p><p> </p><p>“You're in charge of Penguin's security detail, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on who's asking,” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you would want to know if he was in danger?”</p><p> </p><p>Victor lifted his chin and scrutinized him, “I'm listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a man named Jervis Tetch who is going to try and get to the two of them in order to hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how exactly would that hurt <em>you</em>, Jim?” Victor tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that matter?” Jim snarled, “We need to get them someplace safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim pushed past him and made his way toward the hall leading to the Mayor's office.</p><p> </p><p>“You're making a mistake going in there,” Victor shook his head and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“But you're not really standing in my way,” he gestured at the distance between them and the fact that Oswald's bodyguard wasn't exactly trying to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Because, either the Boss is just gonna kill you himself or...”</p><p> </p><p>“Or?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “You'll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim rolled his eyes and made his way down the hall. He'd made this trip a few times back when Aubrey James was mayor. He wondered how much different the office looked with Oswald Cobblepot at the helm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oswald! I—”</p><p> </p><p>Jim stopped mid-sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, afternoon, Jimbo,” Ed said. It was a particularly discordant greeting given that it was said with such nonchalance. As if it was not particularly unusual to have polite conversation in the middle of fucking his boss senseless.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuh...” Jim couldn't help but stare.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald was completely naked and splayed out over his desk. Papers and the remnants of his suit were scattered all over the office. Ed was still completely clothed. He even had his gloves on.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, the Mayor is—” he thrusted harder, causing the man beneath him to moan,<em> “—occupied </em>at the moment. But I can take a message in his stead. What can I help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... uh... It can wait,” Jim swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Ed continued to fuck Oswald with abandon.</p><p> </p><p>It was different than the time he was with them at Ed's apartment. He was no longer that shy, inexperienced man Jim and Oswald fucked before. It wasn't even the same man who'd had Jim's cock in his mouth nearly a year ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie... I'm close...” the Mayor whimpered. Jim felt all of the blood rush to his groin at the sound of his voice. He wasn't even sure why he was still standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm not,” Ed hissed, “You aren't allowed to come until I'm ready. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, Sir,” Oswald bit down on his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Jim's eyes glazed over as he continued to watch them— his limbs completely filled with lead and all of the blood drained from one head to another.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald looked gorgeous like that. Sweat pouring down his face and his skin so flushed you could make out the pattern of freckles across his nose and shoulders. His neglected cock bounced with each thrust and Jim and to bite down on his tongue at the thought of wrapping his hand around the above-average length and stroking him until he screamed his name. Though, he was more likely to scream Ed's name right now.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald opened his mouth to speak but none of his words were coherent as he gasped and choked on his own saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Ed chuckled, “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me? Please, Ed... Eddie... S-Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't exactly reach you from this angle... Do you really want me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Oswald whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Ed didn't stop his pace. Instead, he looked over to Jim and then nodded his head toward the man coming undone beneath him. A gesture that granted Jim permission to partake if he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Jim took a few steps towards the desk. He knelt down and ran his finger along Oswald's tense jawline. His eyes shot open at the sudden touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim?” he questioned, then his eyes grew hazy, “Jim.<em> Jim...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jim wasn't sure if his luck was good or bad as he leaned in and kissed the gangster. Rough and harsh. Just like he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Slower,” Ed snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Jim glared at the man in green.</p><p> </p><p>“Oswald likes to be kissed slowly,” Ed's thrusts became more erratic. He was getting close.</p><p> </p><p>Jim smirked. Kissing Oswald had just become a show for Ed. For once, Jim obliged.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward once more and melted against Oswald's mouth— tasting familiar dark chocolate and tobacco. Jim ran his fingers through Oswald's hair and down his pale chest. He looked up towards Ed again with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed couldn't help but smile back at him. Even after everything they had done to one another, they still found themselves back here. Jim accepted the gift he was given and savored the ability to watch the two lovers up close. He leaned over and licked his lips as he watched Ed's lubricated cock glide in and out of Oswald.</p><p> </p><p>Jim's voyeurism is what sends him over the edge. Ed threw his head back and gasped, “Come for me, Ozzie...”</p><p> </p><p>Oswald rocked his hips. He grabbed Jim by his messy blonde hair and pulled him down for another kiss. This one wasn't slow. Or soft. Oswald knew how Jim liked to kiss and had met him in kind. Before Jim could really savor the pain, Oswald was screaming into his mouth. And Jim swallowed every poisonous breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>